Real Feelings
by degrassirox
Summary: Starts after Travis let's Bridget know how he feels in "I'm with Cupid" Travis and Bridget start dating. But Does Lily feel jealous to this sweet lady. Read and review please. This story is rated PG 13 for sexual content and bad language
1. Postcards from the Ceiling

Disclaimer: I don't own Radio Free Roscoe (though I wish I did)  
  
At School. After Ray had dumped all the postcards  
  
Ray: Ok I'll go away now  
  
Travis: thank you  
  
Ray: Smell ya later  
  
Bridget: So you haven't stoped thinking about me since.  
  
Travis: If you could have been in my mind literally you would've only seen yourself  
  
Bridget: Why didn't you send the postcards  
  
Travis: I really don't know  
  
Bridget: Travis look all the time we were friends I wanted more  
  
Travis: Bridget if you only knew how much I wanted you and how much I still do you would freak out  
  
Bridget: I wouldn't freak out because I feel the same way  
  
The next day Travis comes up with roses for Bridget  
  
Travis: Bridget can I talk to you alone for a second  
  
Bridget: Sure. I'll be right back guys  
  
Robbie, Ray, Lily: Ok  
  
Bridget: So what did you want to talk about  
  
Travis: Bridget about yesterday ummm  
  
Bridget: Just ask me out already  
  
Travis: Ok Do you want to go to Mickey's later  
  
Bridget: Umm yea  
  
They go back to the table  
  
Ray: So did you ask her out  
  
Travis: Umm what do you think  
  
Ray: yes?  
  
Travis: duh  
  
Ray: So where are you going to go  
  
Travis: Mickey's with her later  
  
Lily: Bridget so now I can say that you guys are not just friends  
  
Bridget: Yea it's safe to say that. Why do you persist on asking  
  
Lily: Um No reason  
  
Bridget: You like him don't you  
  
Lily: No I don't  
  
Bridget: Ok whatever you say  
  
Ok This is my first fanfic ever so don't hold it against me if it wasn't that good 


	2. First Kiss

later with Travis and Bridget at Mickey's  
  
Bridget: Travis I think Lily likes you  
  
Travis: What?  
  
Bridget: What do you feel the same?  
  
Travis: I did but then you came back. Now there's no space for her in my brain you took it over  
  
Bridget: That's so sweet  
  
Travis leans over to give Bridget a kiss then she kisses him back The stay like this for about a minute and then  
  
Ray: Get a room  
  
Travis: Hi Ray  
  
Bridget: Hey  
  
Ray: Ever thought of getting a room  
  
Travis: Ever noticed the only rooms here are the bathrooms?  
  
Ray: Then go there  
  
Bridget: no we're fine here  
  
Ray: well i have to go so go back to whatever you were doing  
  
Travis: There's a word for it you want to know what it is Kissing  
  
Ray: Hey i helped bring you two together  
  
Bridget: True but there was already something before you  
  
Travis: Ok didn't you have to go  
  
Ray: Ok i get the hint Smell you guys later  
  
Bridget: Since when did you start liking me  
  
Travis: Since the first moment I saw you. You looked so beautiful and when you said hi i was totally taken.  
  
Bridget: Really?  
  
Travis: Yea I still remember it. It played back every single night from the day I left Hong Kong. When did you start liking me?  
  
Bridget: I was amazed with your very exotic opening line "hi" i was taken  
  
Travis: No really  
  
Bridget: Well it just happened we became friends and from the day I started liking guys i fell for you  
  
Travis: really?  
  
Bridget: Yea i got the same thing as you that memory playing back until I saw you here at Roscoe  
  
Travis: want to go to my house?  
  
Bridget: Can I?  
  
Travis: Yea my parents are out of town  
  
Bridget: ok  
  
They go to Travis' house and  
  
keep On Reading to find out and Sorry about the last chapter it came out wrong and i don't know about this one 


	3. Travis's Place

Thank you for the reviews you guys are too kind. Keep them coming and I promise to keep the story going for this chapter i will use for non speaking times  
  
When they got home Bridget and Travis went outside on the grass with  
  
Travis's head on Bridget's stomach he was feeling her soft skin when  
  
Bridget (whispering): I love you  
  
Travis (whispering): I love you so much  
  
Bridget: Travis you are litterally my dream guy  
  
Travis: Thank you  
  
Travis kisses Bridget then she starts kissing him back each time they kiss harder while they're on the ground they lay there on the ground with their lips touching when they both pull out they smile then kiss again after a while they were making out on soft grass both knowing that they were with the person they always wanted to be with they loved each other from the first moment they saw each other and they knew they were young but still both sure about how they felt  
  
Travis: Bridget I love you so much I wish you could stay here with me always  
  
Bridget: If you only knew how much I say that back  
  
Travis: The thing is you're perfect in every way and sometimes I feel that you're just too perfect  
  
This time Bridget kissed Travis and both hoping that this would never end but both knowing that they couldn't it was now night and still the teens were still laying on the grass. After a while Travis checked his watch and found out it was 12 Bridget would get into so much trouble  
  
Travis: I think you should head back home I wish you didn't have to but your mom will go nuts  
  
Bridget: Why? What time is it?  
  
Travis: its 12  
  
Bridget: yea I should get going bye Travis I love you  
  
Travis: I love you too  
  
with that they kissed goodbye. A few minutes later Travis lay there amazed of what had happened  
  
(At school)  
  
Ray: Hey Travis  
  
Travis: hey Ray  
  
Ray: So what did you and Bridget do when I left?  
  
Travis: we went back to my place  
  
Ray: ok how was the lip action  
  
Travis: I told you yesterday it's called kissing  
  
Ray: ok well you don't have to get all weird you know I don't know that many words  
  
Travis: ok well we went back to my place it was amazing if I could ask Bridget to marry me right now I totally would  
  
Ray: that deep huh? well I have to go to class  
  
Well you guys know I wish I could write more but I can't because i have to go to bed but I will have something by the end of this week ok?  
And I'm sorry the chapters are coming out bad 


	4. The Truth Comes Out

At school  
  
Lily: How was your date last night. She said this with a tone in her voice  
  
Bridget: Ok Lily just stop pretending that you don't like Travis and come out with it  
  
Lily: Why do you care if I like Travis  
  
Bridget: Because if you had told him before I came you could be his  
  
Lily: Really  
  
Bridget: Yea I asked him if he liked you he said that before I came that he did  
  
Lily: oh  
  
Bridget: But he's mine now  
  
Lily: Bridget he's not yours I can win him over  
  
Bridget: What are you talking about are you going to become a bitch and try to take him from me  
  
Lily: Did you just call me a bitch  
  
Bridget: I believe I did  
  
Lily: You totally suck!  
  
Bridget: Oh I suck but you still were acting like a bitch to him before I came around by not telling him how you felt. O by the way thanks  
  
Lily: Ok this is war you're going to see I will win him over  
  
Bridget: O no you won't bitch  
  
Lily: Oh you'll see I will win  
  
Bridget: too late he loves me  
  
Lily: did he say that  
  
Bridget: Yea he did  
  
Mickey's with Travis, Robbie, and Ray  
  
Ray: Now that you have Bridget I guess I have Lily for me  
  
Robbie: Ok so now that you've won the war what do you have to say  
  
Ray: All I have to say is hahaha yes I won I won  
  
Travis: Well if you think about it we both won  
  
Ray: Why?  
  
Travis: Because we both have a girl now  
  
Robbie: Make that all of us  
  
Travis: By the way how are things going with Kim  
  
Robbie: Great she's going out with me now  
  
Travis: Ok let's talk about bridget now  
  
Ray: Do you love her?  
  
Travis: Yea I do  
  
Ray: But what about Lily I know I'm your rival but still  
  
Travis: I guess I didn't think about her I was too caught up with Bridget being here  
  
Ray: Well it doesn't matter she's going to be mine  
  
Travis: Ok  
  
Sorry this chapter wasn't the best and Bridget may be a lil evil I'm sorry for the cussing but this is just starting a saga well a short saga for that matter Review please and I will update soon I hope ha just kidding I will 


	5. Talks and Talks

Ok I'm sorry about the last chater. Answering some reviews no this is not a trily this is a tridget. Sorry that Bridget and Lily's fight. made absolutely no sense but it was just to start what this story is really about. ok.  
Sorry for keeping you guys waiting for so long. Here it is  
  
Lily: Hey Travis do you want to do something this weekend?  
  
Travis: Oh sorry Lily umm well its just I have plans already sorry.  
  
Lily: All weekend?  
  
Travis: Lily don't you know I'm going out with Bridget well I'm hanging out with Ray, Robbie, and Bridget you can come  
  
Lily: Ok thats fine  
  
Travis: Ok its on saturday  
  
Mickey's with all of the gang  
  
Lily: Hey guys have you heard the new Simple Plan cd?  
  
Travis: Yea it's pretty good  
  
Bridget: Hey Travis can I talk to you alone?  
  
Travis: Yea sure whats up  
  
Ed: Run Ted Run  
  
Ted: Ahhhh Waller I'm sorry wait Waller isnt here  
  
Ed: Run Ted Run he's right there  
  
Ted: ahhhh  
  
Travis: ha those guys are so funny  
  
Bridget: Yea they are but what I wanted to talk to you about  
  
Travis: yea umm whats up  
  
Bridget: I have a question to ask you  
  
Travis: Yea sure just ask  
  
Bridget: Do you love me?  
  
Travis: Yea I do ok are you jealous of me and Lily because if you are there is no reason there is nothing going on and trust me I love you too much to cheat on you  
  
Bridget: Ok lets go back to the others  
  
Travis: we're back  
  
Ray: O yes we didnt notice that  
  
Lily: Now that you're back can I talk to you alone Travis  
  
Travis: Ok?  
  
Lily: Ok I need to tell you something  
  
Travis: OK  
  
Lily: OK travis umm I always liked you ok and I know that you always liked me too  
  
Travis: Lily you were so busy playing hard to get that you never actually took you're chanse to get to me  
  
Lily: So I could be with you and Bridget wouldn't have affected you?  
  
Travis: yea but Bridget would've affected me because there was always love there  
  
Lily: So you always loved her too  
  
Travis: Yea and I'm sorry but I think this is a little bit rude but she my girlfriend ok so can you try not to still try to get me? 


	6. Let The War Begin

Umm I'm sorry I haven't written in a while but I was just gonna say that well ummm if you're gonna flame my story can you please state that you didn't like it very much and only say that or write a way that I can improve myself

Still at Mickey's

Lily: Travis come on you know you still like me I can see it in your eyes

Travis: Lily there is no way I'm leaving Bridget okay now leave me alone about this and forget about it because this is a dream of yours that won't come true

Lily: Would this change your mind?

Lily kisses Travis passionately and before you know it he tries to pull away but she starts pulling in harder. Travis finally escapes her.

Bridget: Travis what was that

Lily has a big grin on her mind

Travis: Bridget I'm sorry okay Lily did all this she just started kissing me I was trying to pull away I'm sorry okay

Bridget: Lily I need to talk to you right now

Lily: Okay

She said this still smiling

Bridget: Okay Lily I know you want to win him over but that was not fair ok I think that you should just give it up ok and no that kiss didn't win him over okay?

Lily: I said that I would try you can't blame me for trying

Bridget: Yes I can okay that was mean and he said this to you he told me that you might try to get him but no matter what you do you won't win him over okay he loves me okay now step off please just do yourself and Travis and me a favor and step off

Lily: No okay this war isn't over yet

With this she leaves Mickey's and goes home

Travis: What was that all about?

Bridget: Does it really matter? I mean she's just trying to be mean ok please tell me it isn't working Travis: No it isn't but can you please stop fighting with her be it or not that she's trying to win me over I don't want you guys to fight over me okay that's really cool that you want to still be my girlfriend I think it's awesome but I don't want you and Lily to fight over me okay?

Bridget: Okay I'll try to make peace with her

(A:/N) Okay this may not be the best chapter yet but more is coming okay? And please review and please try to not flame me for a bad chapter just say that you didn't like it and say what you think would help me. 


	7. Another Fight

N/A hey guys I know I haven't posted in a while ok I'm trying to get in a habit of posting more

The new student walked down the hall looking for her rival. She was looking all over then suddenly she spotted her at her locker.

Lily: What are you doing at my locker

Bridget: Look I really want to make peace ok this is dumb and I just don't want to risk him dumping me because I'm too immature to stop this fight

Lily: Hey normally I would do what Travis wants me to do but this time I'm not going to. I've waited too long for him, he's used me, he's left me and for once in my life I'm trying to follow what I feel and what I feel inside for him is more than I've ever felt for anyone

Bridget: You think you feel a lot I've known him for more than 5 years ok? I've loved him from the day I met him and I still do I've never loved anyone else as much as I do Travis. So I guess I'm like you except that Travis is going out with me and he's done things to me before too but I still love him. So please don't break us up I just couldn't see me here without him.

Lily: No ok no I'm not gonna leave this as it is I will keep going until he's my boyfriend and nothing you can say can change the way I think. I'm not going to stop.

Bridget: Ok I tried making peace but its going to end the way it is, which is Travis being with me.

Lily: Ok so this is the way it'll be. Buh-bye

Bridget: Ok bye

The both turned on their heel to leave to their classes. Bridget thought madly _I can't believe her I tried to make peace with her and she just says she's never going to give up. Travis is going to dump me for sure he's not going to take this_. Just as she finished thinking this she saw Travis walking down the hall. _God I hope he doesn't ask me but I don't want to avoid him!_.

Bridget: Hey Travis

Travis: Did you talk to Lily?

Bridget: Yea and umm I'm sorry Travis but she wouldn't make peace. Travis are you going to break up with me because of this?

Travis: No of course not remember I love you and only you ok nothing will ever happen.

N/A people remember I haven't posted in a while so don't get mad if its not good in my opinion I don't like it.


End file.
